projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Elton
Name: Gabriel Elton Age: 21 Race: Reploid Sex: Male Appearance: Black, longish hair, and brown eyes. Wears an olive green jacket with a hood, that's usually not on, and jean shorts. Has white gloves like all Megaman characters, and large bright green boots. Wears large purple headphones. (Megamerged form is mostly orange, with some green. Headphones become red and are welded to the helmet.) Personality: Gabe is constantly playing his acoustic guitar, since it relaxes him. He has a tendency to have trouble expressing emotions without it, it brings him down to Earth and helps him talk to other people. He's not exactly fixated on getting better, however he would appreciate someone to write lyrics to his songs. Appreciates all forms of art very much, and likes to comment on them. Doesn't like to indulge himself, almost compulsively. History: Gabriel didn't have much luck getting a career before, and mostly played his guitar in the park for people to drop spare change into his guitar case. He didn't want a career for the most part; Reploids don't really need to eat, so he didn't see a reason to try and make so much money. He mostly just saved the cash for a rainy day, when he would need to buy an umbrella. Biometal(s): *'1st Biometal' *'Biometal Model:' G? *'Biometal "Mega Man" title:' The Guitar Mega Man *'Biometal Element:' Fire *'Biometal Energy:' 120% *'Biometal Weapons/Abilties:' -'Empathic Resonator:' Gabe's acoustic guitar transforms into an orange+red electric one, with spikes jutting out the back.. so it looks cooler. Strings look like they're made of electricity (the yellow kind). -'Toxic Chord:' A special sound wave is sent out the disrupts the thought process of humans involved with motor skills, slowing down their actions. Allies, with their robotic implants, are tuned to filter out the noise. Range is 1/4 mile. Takes 10 bars. -'Cyber Chord:' A special sound wave is sent out that glitches up the AI of robotic enemies, lagging their processors and slowing their actions. Doesn't work on Reploids, or any robot using a biometal (AKA Pseudoroids). Range is 1/4 mile. Takes 10 bars. -'Entropic Chord:' A short-range wave is sent out that scatters heat and light energy, dispersing laser attacks. Range is six feet. Takes 3 bars. -'Anti-Kinetic Chord:' A short-range wave is sent out that scatters kinetic energy, slowing down physical projectiles. Only works on objects smaller than him, and not ones that are being accelerated by gravity. Range is six feet. Takes 5 bars. -'Repair Chord:' A sound wave that triggers a function in the brain, raising metabolism in a quick burst, supplied with energy from the sound wave. Only works on allied humans, who's mechanical parts have been tuned to accept the noise. Range is 1/8 mile. Scratches: 2 bars. Flesh wounds: 8 bars. Organ damage: 15 bars. Limb reattachment: 30 bars. (The limb has to be held close to the place where it was ripped off, so it will be stitched together) (The energy applies to the highest injury in the group being healed. For example, healing a group of fighters with flesh wounds, but one with a missing arm, takes 30 bars.) Regular Form Equipment: *'Acoustic Guitar:' If not intact, Gabe must have most of the pieces to use the Empathic Resonator. After megamerging, the guitar is intact and will stay intact after he stops megamerging, a useful way to fix it. *'Taser Laser:' A small pistol that fires a bolt of green electricity. Can stun humans and robots for a little bit, but not kill. Power is equivalent to a taser, hence the name. *'Smoke Grenade:' For a quick getaway. Only has one in his back pocket. Category:RP Characters